Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 ;April 3rd, 2016 - Show Pages Complete! Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. After a couple days of work, I've managed to make pages for all shows currently (or in some cases formerly) on Channel Awesome. Also, both Real Thoughts and Doug Reviews now have their own pages since they also have sections on the site. That should make updates run smoothly for now and I may clean them off the Specials page to reduce clutter/space. ~Spike's Girl ;February 17th, 2016 - Transcript Editing I've seen this one too many times already. There have been several grammar complaints aimed towards people writing transcripts. I'm sick of seeing people putting down these editors and I ask those of you who are to consider the fact that many people on here do NOT speak/write English as their primary language. I have nothing but respect for anyone here who has ever made a transcript as I know how time-consuming they can be. If you see mistakes, JUST FIX THEM. Don't go on to put down the editor on top of that as many of them have pointed out themselves that their grammar is not perfect. If I see more complaints pop up from here on out, I may have to consider disciplinary action. Since I'd rather not have to resort to that, again, please be mindful of others editing this wiki and its transcripts. Thank you. ~Spike's Girl ;January 10th, 2016 - Navigation Templates Hey everyone, Spike's Girl here. I among others have noticed that those of you making new pages, transcripts in particular, keep forgetting about adding templates. I would ask that you try to add these when making new pages. For example, if you need to add the Nostalgia Critic's template to transcripts, the format is as follows: Two curly/ASCII brackets, the title NCscripts (should come up automatically during typing), and two more curly/ASCII brackets to end off. If you have any questions, let me know on my talk page. Thanks! ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. TGWTG News June 11th, 2016 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: The Children *Rap Critic Reviews: All the Way Up by Fat Joe ft. Remy Ma *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Now You See Me 2 *Rerez: The Death of Call of Duty (Infinite Warfare) *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek - For The World Is Hollow *Weekly Manga Recap: A Silent Voice *The AngryJoeShow: Warcraft Angry Movie Review *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 6-8 *Dena: MLP Vlogs - Green Isn't Your Color *Specials: Steven Universe Vlogs - Ep. 81: Same Old World *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #61 (Gold Key) June 10th, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: The Ghost Rider Movies *Projector: Warcraft *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Hilariously Idiotic Gaming Screw Ups *Rocked Reviews: I See Stars - Treehouse *MMO Grinder: Backtrack - Elder Scrolls Online *Comic Books Weekly: 6/8/16 *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #51 (Gold Key) *Blood Splattered Cinema: Unboxing - SCREAM (Issue 36) *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Dating *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: 3 Years, 5 Months & 2 Days in the Life Of by Arrested Development *Vangelus Reviews: BTAS Robin (Bruce Timm Designer Series) June 9th, 2016 *Mud2MMO: Microslots *Rerez: Dream Games for E3 2016 *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 7 Breakdown *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Paragon *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - What Consoles Do YOU Game On? *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #48 (Gold Key) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Me Before You *Chris Stuckmann: New Office Tour June 8th, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: The Slumber Party Massacre *Awesome Comics: TMNT - Out of the Shadows *Shark Jumping: Once a Pilot - Heil Honey I'm Home *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Warcraft *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5 - Babylon Squared *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #35 (Gold Key) *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro - Welcome *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver Part 3 *Vangelus: V-Build - Lego Bricktober Toys R Us June 7th, 2016 *The Nostalgia Critic: Top 11 Disney Princess Conspiracies *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: The Conjuring 2 *Needs More Gay: Yaoi Fangirls *Battle Geek Plus: TMNT: Mutants in Manhattan (PS4) *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #9 (Gold Key) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 3-5 *Diamanda Hagan: Mad Max: The 3 Faces of Fury Road June 6th, 2016 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman vs. the Amazing Spider-Man *Lost in Adaptation: Catching Fire *Gaming Wildlife (show): If Feminist Frequency Were 100% Honest With Us *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Stargate Atlantis - Before I Sleep *The AngryJoeShow: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2 Angry Review *MasakoX: Dragonball Super Episode 46 Review *Animerica (show): The Trigun Finale *Ask Lovecraft: San Pedro: Imagine *Vangelus Reviews: Vulcan (Planet X) June 5th, 2016 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Raid vs Dredd *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone #4 (Gold Key) *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Warcraft: Orcs and Humans *The Bargain Boy: KH 2.5 Secret Bosses: All Aboard the Pain Train *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: The Talos Principle Parts 1-2 June 4th, 2016 *WTFIWWY: Live - Nailed It *Bum Reviews: TMNT - Out of the Shadows *Rap Critic: Rap-Libs - Real Ni**a Roll Call by Lil Jon ft. Ice Cube *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Star Trek (TNG) - Arsenal of Freedom *Projector: Me Before You *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone 12-860-210 *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: TMNT - Out of the Shadows *Dena: MLP Vlogs - A Dog and Pony Show *Specials: Too Many Games and Indy Cons June 3rd, 2016 *Real Thoughts on Nostalgia Critic Reviews: Face/Off *Projector: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows *Rocked Reviews: Volbeat - Seal The Deal & Let's Boogie *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone 01-860-207 *Some Guys I Know (show): Where Did You Get Those Kids? *Ask Lovecraft: Packing It In *Goin' Off with Rap Critic & Mues: Level Up 64 by Swych Little *Vangelus Reviews: Fall of Cybertron Grimlock (Transformers Generations) June 2nd, 2016 *One Hit Wonderland: I Believe in a Thing Called Love by The Darkness *Awesome Comics: X-Men Apocalypse *The AngryJoeShow: Overwatch Rapid Fire Review *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping *Calluna: Game of Thrones Season 6 Episode 6 Breakdown *Battle Geek Plus: The Battle Blog - Licensed Games Falling into Obscurity *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone (Four Color Comics) #1288 *Brad Tries: The Midnight Moonshine Thickburger June 1st, 2016 *The Cinema Snob: Ten Inch Mutant Ninja Turtles *Awesome Comics: The Flash Season 2 *Brandon's Cult Movie Reviews: Infra-Man *Comic Book Issues: Villains United *SF Debris' Opinionated Reviews: Babylon 5: Midnight on the Firing Line *Longbox of the Damned: The Twilight Zone (Four Color Comics) #1173 *The Count Jackula Show: May/June Update *Ask Lovecraft: Zoogs *Dena's Let's Play: Soul Reaver - Part 2 *Vangelus: V-Build - Mega Bloks TMNT Classic Krang's Rampage News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content